Wild West - Day 17 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Wild West - Day 17. Normal mode= Wild West |Plant = Choice |EM = Two |Zombie = Summoned: |Type = Regular |Flag = One (Two in-game) |Objective 1 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 16 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 18 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at Level 1. Difficulty The player must deal with the Poncho Zombie and the Zombie Bull. In addition, there are flowers on the lawn, so the player must avoid the zombies from crossing them. Poncho Zombie can be a big threat because of how much health he could have, and the Zombie Bull can launch a Zombie Bull Rider deep into defenses. The player should bring along plants that can take out crowds of zombies, as well as powerful plants. Bringing Cherry Bomb to deal with the Zombie Bull is recommended. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = - |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = |zombie7 = 2 -4 |zombie8 = + |note8 = First flag. |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = - + |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} - never carries the metal grate + always carries the metal grate Strategies Strategy 1 Created by * Required plants: ** Sunflower or Sun-shroom ** Bonk Choy ** Wall-nut ** Cabbage-pult, Melon-pult or any other catapult plant ** Instant kills, such as Cherry Bomb (optional) ** Iceberg Lettuce or Power Lily (optional) * Start planting your Sunflowers on the fourth column. When the first zombie comes, place a Bonk Choy on the fifth column in the same lane. ** You can also put Bonk Choys behind the Sunflowers to take care of thrown Imps easier. However, only focus on this when the whole fifth column has Bonk Choys. * Once the more durable zombies start to come, you should start using Wall-nuts and (if really necessary) instant kills. * Before the final wave, you should have two columns of Bonk Choys, and one column of Wall-nuts. * Plant a catapult plant of your choice on the cart closest to the player's house, and use Plant Food on it once the final wave starts. If you brought Power Lily, than you should have plenty of Plant Food. Take out large groups with Cherry Bombs or other instant kills, or give Plant Food to Iceberg Lettuce to freeze everyone. * Note: This strategy can also be used for the harder version that rewards 2 stars. However, it's recommended to upgrade these plants before you do. Gallery NewWW17M.png|Level menu NewWW17G1.png NewWW17G2.png|Final wave NewWW17R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) Unlocked 4 new Plants Wild West Day 17 (Ep.77)|By |-| Hard mode= Wild West |Zombie = : Summoned: : |Type = Regular |Flag = One (Two in-game) |Objective 1 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 16 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 18 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the cowboy zombies at Level 2 or above, along with no lawn mowers. Difficulty *The Poncho Zombie, which has high health, and the Zombie Bull, which can launch the Zombie Bull Rider deep into the player's defenses, now have higher health and attack, which can easily cause more havoc if the player does not upgrade the plants. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = - |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = |zombie7 = 2 -4 |zombie8 = + |note8 = First flag. |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = - + |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} - never carries the metal grate + always carries the metal grate Strategies *Using the same strategy as the Normal Mode would work, but the player should upgrade his/her plants first, or replace the plants used there with the powerful plants you have, such as the Kiwifruit. Gallery NewWW17HG1.png NewWW17HG2.png|Final wave NewWW17HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) Unlocked 4 new Plants Wild West Day 17 (Ep.77)|By How would you rate Wild West - Day 17 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Wild West (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with extra objective(s)